


Strength of Truth

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 Round Two - Team Discipline [29]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth allowed for growth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

After Gyongxe, every intentional move Rosethorn made was determined and meticulous, as if to make up for the reflexes and flinches and voice inflections that she could no longer control. She limped when she thought Lark was not watching—but Lark _was_ , for she was always watching.

            But Lark knew that Rosethorn’s lies were determined too, a crutch to hold her up and a bridge linking her to the woman she felt she once had been. Lark would not take that from her, not when Rosie felt she needed it. Instead she left a wooden cane by Rosethorn’s door and refrained from asking if her partner was faring reasonably.

            A few moons later, when Lark brought water out to the garden—she hadn’t asked—she saw Rosie leaning against the carved bone handle.

            Lark hid her smile and handed over the drink, proud of Rosethorn for learning that truth could strengthen just as well as lies—and for longer: truth allowed for growth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
